


When i Fall In Love

by Captainsloth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers, marvel writing challenge, mwc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainsloth/pseuds/Captainsloth
Summary: Fluffy piece about the Pym/Van Dyne Family





	When i Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the marvel writing challenge (random words, random characters challenge) on Tumblr. This is set after Ant-Man and The Wasp so major spoilers if you haven't seen that.  
> The title i've taken from the song of the same name and also the song i mention in the fic. I listened to the Mateo Oxley version if anyone is interested.  
> The character i was given was Hank Pym, admittedly this was a good challenge as i've never written or imagined writing for Hank. The words i was given were: hospital, curriculum, thesis.  
> I've self-edited so if there are any issues please let me know!

There was a sultry fire burning low in the hearth of the red brick fireplace. Laid out in front of it, on a red velvet couch were Hank Pym and his wife Janet van Dyne. Their cat was lounging, limbs outstretched, on a faux fur rug and the wind was howling outside. But they were safe, they were warm, they were undisturbed. 

The location of the house had been something he had stewed over for a while, Hope had tried to help her father but he didn't agree with her. He was lucky he didn't, because he quickly found the right place, a quiet place Janet would love. It was a clearing surrounded by trees, breezy but not too cold, and there was water nearby if Hank wanted to take his boat out. The sound of nature was peaceful, and Janet always preferred it that way. “My brain works best if it's calm” she had told him one day. 

The weather had progressively gotten worse, so after cooking an old favourite pasta of theirs, Hank put the fire on and they settled into each other's arms for comfort and warmth. 

Hank had never wanted a moment more than this one in his entire life. The feeling of intense joy was unparalleled. It wasn't the same feeling as when he published his first thesis, when he finally figured out the Pym particles, or when he created the Ant-man suit. His career was nowhere close to conjuring up the feeling of pure unadulterated euphoria. He had his wife back in his arms, all his achievements, his life's work, meant nothing to him without Janet. He would have given it all up a long time ago to make a trade for her. 

Hank got up from the couch, and went over to the old fashioned record player. Everything in their house had a used, vintage feel to it and it was something Hank had picked specifically because he knew Janet liked it. She always used to love antique shopping and would find the exact thing they needed for their science experiments. He had kept a lot of her things and the thrill she got every time she recognized one was worth the storage bills.  
He put a record on, soft piano encased the room. Hank held his hand out to his wife a question in his eyes.

Janet smiled and got up from where the couple had been for the majority of the night and took his outstretched hand. Hank lead her into the middle of the room and they began to sway softly, eyes locked as they started waltzing around. She giggled at the ridiculousness of the situation, and the fondness Hank had for her swelled in his chest. He had put on their first dance song from their wedding in the hopes it would convey to her how he really felt. She sighed dreamily and leant her head against his chest. They swayed until the song finished and when Hank met his wife's eyes once more, he saw shiny tears pooling in them.

“You never ceases to surprise me, even after all this time” she whispered, her hands loosely gripping the front of the button up shirt he was wearing.

He tucked a bit of her grey hair behind her ear and then cupped her face. “Our time is precious, it always will be”. 

Hank and Janet sat back down on the couch, as close to each other as they could be. Their cat had climbed up and curled into itself on Janet's lap, she pet him absentmindedly. Hank reached a hand up and smoothed her hair as she looked down at their grey cat.  
He seemed to reach out and touch Janet more, as if she would vanish again at any moment. There was no worse time for their family then the time spent without her. Hope had a light back in her eyes that he hadn’t seen since she was a child, he had tried to bring it out of his daughter, but it was never the same. 

Hope had lived with them for a while, appreciating the very real presence of her mother at full size again. Although Hope had loved being a family together again she had her own life now and she needed to get back to it.

Janet had tears in her eyes at the sight of Hope in the doorway with her things, Hank knew because he hardly looked away from her face since he got her back. 

“Mum I'll come back, I'll be safe with Scott and you can video chat with me. It will be easy. You and Dad need time together to just be you. I love you both so much”. She beamed at them, and Hank knew it was because of how full her heart was. Her family was reunited and nothing made her happier, not even Scott. 

“Yes well, you will always be my little jellybean”.

“We'll see each other again in no time” Hank said to Hope before everything got too sad. 

“It better not be in a hospital bed young lady” Janet's voice was stern but there was a hint of a smile on her lips. 

Hope smiled before pulling her mother into a tight hug. Hank watched the two most precious women in his life hug and then claimed a hug of his own from his daughter.

“I promise the suits will be in a safe place should we ever need then” Hope told him earnestly, her eyes shining. 

He nearly got choked up but he held it in, this wasn't forever, he wouldn’t lose her like he had Janet.

***  
The time spent together, without Hope had given them time to reconnect, the love was never lost but it had been hard to love someone who wasn't there. The little moments were the ones that took Hank the most by surprise, the mundane things that he had taken for granted before, he cherished now.

Every morning when Hank woke up and saw, and felt his wife laying in the bed next to him he smiled, and when her breathing became lighter and her eyes fluttered he asked her the same thing he asked her everyday;  
“Good morning my love, what's on the curriculum for today?”

Janet always laughed and told him something different, some new thing she wanted to try, a new place she wanted to go. After all. They had a lot of catching up to do.


End file.
